The present invention generally relates to water heaters and, in a representatively illustrated embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a water heater having incorporated therein specially designed monitor/diagnostic display apparatus useable to determine and display hot water availability, recovery time and efficiency information for the water heater.
Conventional water heaters, whether fuel-fired or electric, typically provide little in the way of user interface with the water heater. Accordingly, a need exists for improved water heater user interface, for example in the areas of providing a user with indicia of hot water availability, recovery time and overall water heater efficiency at any specific time. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.